Fishing
Fishing is a non-combat activity available during Free-Roam missions, that allows players to catch fish which can be used as resources for various crafting requirements. It was first introduced in Update 22. Fishing Basics Acquiring Fishing Spear Once players have earned enough Standing with the associated Landscape's faction (Ostron in Cetus, Solaris United in Fortuna) by completing Bounties or Incursions, they are able to purchase a Fishing Spear at their fishing supplier (Hai-Luk or The Business respectively). Preparing to Fish Once a Fishing Spear has been purchased, the player can equip it in the Gear menu through their Arsenal. Note that it is not necessary to equip more than one spear (or any baits, dyes, etc.) as all available spears and other fishing utilities will be selectable through the fishing menu once any spear has been readied. Now properly equipped, the player can head out into the Plains of Eidolon (often abbreviated PoE) to find eligible bodies of water such as ponds, lakes, and the sprawling ocean. In order for fish to begin spawning the player must first bring out the fishing spear from the Gear menu (default hold and select the spear). If you're not sure where to begin fishing, check out Warframe Hub's Fishing Map . Fishing Menu Once the player has armed themselves with a fishing spear, the fishing gear menu will automatically appear on the bottom right of the screen, indicating the currently selected spear, dyes and bait. Players can change their current selection by holding the respective key ( , or ), while pressing the key will cast the current dye or bait. Consequently, use of Warframe abilities (bound to the number keys) will be suppressed while armed with a spear. Catching Fish While aiming the spear (default hold ), environmental sounds will be dampened, allowing the player to listen for the splashing and bubbling of nearby fish. Use the direction of the sounds to locate your possible prey and spear them by pressing the fire button (default ). A suggested tip is to watch for the fishes' name in conjuction with the bubbling/splashing sound. The spear has travel time, therefore the player must adjust trajectory based on distance from the fish. Abilities like Zephyr's can decrease the spear's travel time. Luminos Dye illuminates all fish in a given area with a bright blue glow, making fish incredibly easy to spot and easier to catch. If successful, the player will be shown holding the catch with statistics on species, size (small, medium, or large) and gross weight displayed in the lower right infobox. If the player misses, nearby fish will be alerted and quickly scatter away. Scaring the fish multiple times could result in them de-spawning. While the player is shown with the fish, no invincibility will be granted, meaning that nearby Grineer can easily damage or kill the player. This cannot be avoided without killing the Grineer first before attempting a catch. Shock Spears While the Servofish in Orb Vallis can be caught using the Fishing Spears from Cetus, doing so will damage the Servofish, which will reduce its value in both Standing gain and parts given when dismantling. Catching Servofish safely requires the use of Shock Spears, which can be purchased from The Business using Solaris Standing. Shock Spears are initially used identically to Fishing Spears on the initial throw, however once the Servofish has been hooked a silver shock gauge will appear, initiating a minigame where players have to time the movement of a white marker to land on a small red section of the gauge. This releases a shock pulse that stuns the target fish in order for it to be lifted off the water; if the player fails to land the marker on the red zone, the fish will escape. Fish Uses Fish catches can be redeemed at Hai-Luk either for Standing with the Ostron or to cut them up into generic resources (Fish Meat, Fish Oil, Fish Scales) and a resource specific to each type of fish. The Business also performs similar services for Solaris on Fortuna with any Servofish caught. Plains of Eidolon Common Species Mawfish = "Its gaping maw allows it to scoop up smaller fish as it swims by them." *'Biome:' Lake *'Activity:' Diurnal (Day time) *'Effective Spears:' Lanzo/Tulok/Peram *'Maximum Weight:' 30 kg |-|Charc Eel = "Discharges electricity from luminous glands along its flanks to stun its prey." *'Biome:' Lake *'Activity:' Cathemeral (Day and Night time) *'Effective Spears:' Lanzo/Tulok/Peram *'Maximum Weight:' 24 kg |-|Khut-Khut = "A poisonous fish protected by a hard carapace around its skull." *'Biome:' Pond *'Activity:' Diurnal (Day time) *'Effective Spears:' Lanzo/Tulok/Peram *'Maximum Weight:' 20 kg |-|Yogwun = "This slow fish meanders through the waters and is often preyed upon by larger predators." *'Biome:' Pond *'Activity:' Diurnal (Day time) *'Effective Spears:' Lanzo/Tulok/Peram *'Maximum Weight:' 32 kg |-|Mortus Lungfish = "Displays blood-splattered pattern on its scales and has its ribs exposed through open cavities along both flanks. When predators approach it lies still at the bottom of the sand banks, disguised as a carcass in hopes of being ignored." *'Biome:' Pond *'Activity:' Cathemeral (Day and Night time) *'Effective Spears:' Lanzo/Peram *'Maximum Weight:' 40 kg |-|Goopolla = "A predatory fish that is attracted to the scent of blood." *'Biome:' Ocean *'Activity:' Cathemeral (Day and Night time) *'Effective Spears:' Lanzo/Tulok/Peram *'Maximum Weight:' 20 kg |-|Tralok = "Strong, predatory fish with eyes that can pierce the darkest shadows." *'Biome:' Ocean *'Activity:' Diurnal (Day time) *'Effective Spears:' Tulok/Peram *'Maximum Weight:' 40 kg Baited Species Sharrac = "While rarely venturing from the deepest of waters of the plains, the Sharrac is a fearsome predator who will prey on unwary Ostrons swimming alone." *'Biome:' Ocean *'Activity:' Cathemeral (Day and Night time) **Twilight Bait needed. *'Effective Spears:' Lanzo/Tulok *'Maximum Weight:' 40 kg |-|Karkina = "A crustacean that hunts during the twilight hours." *'Biome:' Ocean *'Activity:' Cathemeral (Day and Night time) **Twilight Bait needed. *'Effective Spears:' Lanzo/Tulok *'Maximum Weight:' 32 kg |-|Murkray = "A cunning hunter that hides within the mud at the bottom of the ocean and ambushes passing prey." *'Biome:' Ocean *'Activity:' Cathemeral (Day and Night time) **Murkray Bait needed. *'Effective Spears:' Lanzo *'Maximum Weight:' 40 kg |-|Norg = "This fish inhabits the shallows and feeds of crabs and other small crustaceans. When threatened it forces air into its brain to give it the impression of being much bigger than it normally is." *'Biome:' Lake *'Activity:' Nocturnal (Night time) **Norg Bait needed. *'Effective Spears:' Peram *'Maximum Weight:' 40 kg |-|Cuthol = "A grotesque crustacean that produces a potent, paralyzing toxin from its tentacles." *'Biome:' Pond *'Activity:' Nocturnal (Night time) **Cuthol Bait needed. *'Effective Spears:' Lanzo *'Maximum Weight:' 40 kg |-|Glappid = "The Glappid is a scavenger that feasts on the remains of dead fish. It has formed a symbiotic bond with the Seram Beetle which extracts and feeds upon any toxins ingested by the Glappid." *'Biome:' Ocean *'Activity:' Nocturnal (Night time) **Glappid Bait needed. *'Effective Spears:' Peram *'Maximum Weight:' 44 kg Orb Vallis Common Species Eye-Eye = "A surveillance drone that monitors any activity that disturbs the water. It can be found in ponds around Venus." *'Biome:' Pond *'Activity:' Cold/Freezing Weather **Broad-Spectrum Bait recommended. *'Maximum Weight:' ??? |-|Scrubber = "Analyzes the growth of microbes dwelling in the aqua systems to monitor toxicity levels. It can be found in cave pools on Venus." *'Biome:' Cave *'Activity:' Cold/Warm Weather **Broad-Spectrum Bait recommended. *'Maximum Weight:' ??? |-|Echowinder = "Used to record visual data in the aqua systems and transmits the telemetrics to the Research Station. It can be found in the lake on Venus. " *'Biome:' Lake *'Activity:' Warm Weather **Broad-Spectrum Bait recommended. *'Maximum Weight:' ??? |-|Mirewinder = "Surveys the water for impurities. It can be found in cave pools on Venus. " *'Biome:' Cave *'Activity:' Cold/Warm Weather **Broad-Spectrum Bait recommended. *'Maximum Weight:' ??? |-|Longwinder = "Repairs leaks and clear blockages within the aqua systems. It can be found in the lake on Venus. " *'Biome:' Lake *'Activity:' Warm Weather **Broad-Spectrum Bait recommended. *'Maximum Weight:' ??? Baited Species Brickie = "Developed to perform remote construction and maintenance routines. It can be found in ponds around Venus." *'Biome:' Pond *'Activity:' Warm Weather **Narrow-Spectrum Bait recommended. *'Maximum Weight:' ??? |-|Tink = "Repairs robotics that have broken down in the aqua systems. It can be found in ponds around Venus. " *'Biome:' Pond *'Activity:' Cold/Freezing Weather **Narrow-Spectrum Bait recommended. *'Maximum Weight:' ??? |-|Sapcaddy = "Collects fluid samples in the aqua system for the Research Station. It can be found in lakes around Venus. " *'Biome:' Lake *'Activity:' Cold/Freezing Weather **Sapcaddy Bait recommended. *'Maximum Weight:' ??? |-|Kriller = "Identifies organic threats to Corpus operations in the Aqua Systems and eliminates them. It can be found in lakes around Venus. " *'Biome:' Lake *'Activity:' Warm Weather **Kriller Bait recommended. *'Maximum Weight:' ??? |-|Recaster = "Facilitates long-distance communication between robotics deployed in the aqua systems. It can be found in the ponds around Venus " *'Biome:' Pond (Hotspot) *'Activity:' Cold/Freezing Weather **Recaster Bait recommended. *'Maximum Weight:' ??? |-|Tromyzon = "Programmed to break down chemical byproducts leaked into the aqua system. It can be found in ponds around Venus. " *'Biome:' Pond (Hotspot) *'Activity:' Cold/Freezing Weather **Tromyzon Bait recommended. *'Maximum Weight:' ??? |-|Charamote = "Its primary function is to reconstruct the bio-material used to regenerate Orokin structures. It can be found in the cave pools on Venus." *'Biome:' Cave (Hotspot) *'Activity:' Cold/Warm Weather **Charamote Bait recommended. *'Maximum Weight:' ??? |-|Synathid = "Monitors environmental fluctuations. It can be found in the cave pools on Venus." *'Biome:' Cave (Hotspot) *'Activity:' Cold/Warm Weather **Synathid Bait recommended. *'Maximum Weight:' ??? Example locations for Biomes in Orb Vallis: * Pond - Top left body of coolant near Temple of Profit * Lake - Just outside of the Fortuna elevator * Cave - Cave to the north west of Fortuna elevator, slightly north-east of Coolant Reservoir Fishing Locations and Biomes Depending on the location and type of body of water the player will encounter different species of fish. *'Gara Toht Lake', the large lake directly north of Cetus: **Mawfish (common at day) **Charc Eel (common at night and day) **Norg (rare at night, Norg bait) *Landlocked bodies of water (ponds) scattered around the plains: **Yogwun (common at day) **Khut-Khut (common at day) **Mortus Lungfish (rare at day, common at night) **Cuthol (rare at night, Cuthol bait) *Coastlines of the ocean (far left and right to Cetus gate): **Goopolla (common at night and day) **Tralok (uncommon at day) **Sharrac (rare at night and day, Twilight bait) **Karkina (rare at night and day, Twilight bait) **Murkray (rare at day and night, Murkray bait) **Glappid (rare at night, Glappid bait) *Anywhere: **Boot Bait Baits are consumable items that can be used to increase the chances of certain types of fish appearing. Any baits are automatically held in the fishing gear menu. In order for bait to attract fish, players must throw them near a '''hotspot, an area of water that has visible white patches of bubbles rippling in a circular pattern on the surface. This will activate the bait, which will then increase the chance of certain types of fish spawning within the hotspot. The bait's initial effects will last for up to 3 minutes, during which it has a high chance of making its target fish appear on the spawn intervals within that period. The bait will visually disappear after that period, however it will still have a much smaller chance of making the target fish appear on subsequent spawns in the same hotspot. If the hotspot is still active after the bait expires, players can throw in another bait of either the same type or a different one to attract the desired fish. Different baits '''will work when luring their fish type in the same hotspot (however the same bait will not stack its own effect) but this will reduce the chance of luring a specific fish. A baited hotspot will remain visible until all fish within the area have been caught or escaped, in which case the ripples will disappear, indicating that the hotspot has expired. Fish types, like Norgs and Glappids, which do not normally appear in standard fishing require specialized bait to lure out. As of , fishing hotspots are shared between all members of a squad (host & client). *It is not necessary to aim at the ripples in order for the bait to activate, simply throwing a single bait into the vicinity will do. *Throwing additional bait into the same hotspot will not increase the chances of fish spawning – only one bait is required to affect the hotspot. *The targeted fish may spawn a distance away from the hotspot the bait is thrown in, sometimes appearing in other nearby hotspots. *Bait designed to attract fish active during a certain time will attract fish regardless of what time of day it was used. For example, a day-bait used at night will attract Goopola, which are active at both day and night, but not Tralok, which are active at day only. Products All fish species are graded into three size classes. Specified fish weight is purely cosmetic. Notes *The burbling of spawning fish is heard a few seconds before a fish actually spawns in. *Depending on the species (color and size), water (clear or filled with plants), water effects (reflection and lighting), and time of day (some fish are luminescent at night) it can be difficult and take a while to spot them. **The player can bullet-jump above the water-surfaces in order to scan for fish; using aim gliding, mid-air slides, and double-jumps to maneuver back to shore. **Ivara's Dashwire ability can create ziplines above the water to get a better spotting view, however, it is not possible to zoom in with the fishing spear while on the zipline. Additionally, throwing may not be immediate while balanced on the wire; the Warframe will wait until its arm is in position for a throw, affecting timing; aiming with the spear then moving along the zipline will also cause the spear to be thrown from the location where the action was initiated. A remedy is to zoom in and immediately throw the spear at the fish. **Banshee's Sonar ability can be used to highlight the fish with an outline briefly, though they won't get weak points or appear in minimaps. **Limbo will see fish with an entity outline while inside the rift, although the spear will not work since the fish are not inside the rift as well. **The Codex Scanner and Synthesis Scanner can be used to highlight fish briefly every few seconds. *Spear type does not influence spawning species, and all currently known species can be caught by any spear, although non-specialized spears will require several hits to catch fish they are not designed for. **This can be counteracted by Warframe abilities that buff weapon damage, such as Volt's passive, Electric Shield, or Rhino's Roar. **Spears are affected by Flight Speed buffs, such as Zephyr's . **Ivara's Navigator ability can be used to steer the fishing spear. *More likely that the fish tend to spawn at the moment when you are equipping the spear. If you can't see any fish around and hear no burbling try to equip the weapon than re-equip your spear once or twice. *Wading into the water will scare away the fish. At night, contact with landlocked water will also apply a weak proc, quartering your shield capacity for 1 second and draining 100 energy. *Fish are tradeable as crafting components. *The number of fish caught is affected by a Resource Booster. *The base number of fish spawns is affected by a Resource Drop Chance Booster . *Transference and Warframe abilities cannot be cast while wielding a Fishing Spear and will remain so until the player switches to a weapon. Since Update 22.17.3 you can now quick melee while wielding a Fishing Spear. **While the normal ability buttons do not work with a Fishing Spear equipped, it is still possible to cast the "Currently Selected Ability" with a dedicated hotkey, as well as scroll through the list of abilities to select the desired ability. *If the player misses the fish, or randomly lobs the spear at the shoreline or underwater ground, there's a chance of getting a Boot, and when reeled in, a banjo sound plays in the background. It can be sold for . *Void Strike from the Madurai focus school does not appear to increase damage done by fishing spears (needs further testing) *Spears can be used to break containers and resource nodes, and can pull on items as well (bug?). *You can't fish using Archwing. Trivia * Concept art for some of the fish species, particulaly the Mawfish, Mortus Lungfish, Norg, and even the Lanx, are viewable via the Art Gallery section of the Codex. ** The Mawfish and Mortus Lungfish, or rather their models, were the first fish species to be "introduced" in the game proper; they can be seen swimming in the floor of the Helminth Infirmary. * The Mawfish is most likely based on an order of real-world, deep-sea fish called Gulper Eels, most closely resembling the Pelican Eel. Bugs *Fish can swim through the floor near the shoreline, swimming below you inside the rock/earth. This can be seen using the Luminos Dye. *Fish can appear to be floating above the water. In this case, it is also possible for them to float near the water above the ground. *Attempting to equip any spear while Ivara's Artemis Bow is active will cause you to not be able to draw your spear until you are downed. * Luminos Dye range is reduced on low Geometry Detail. Increasing it fixes the problem. *Occasionally, fish may appear as a doubled image of themselves, making aiming/catching a bit more difficult. *Occasionally, while fishing in the ocean, bait and dye will not float on the surface but fall through the map. Leaving and reentering the plains usually fixes this (confirmed still happens in 23.0.7) *The Fishing Spear can become invisible when quick melee with a melee weapon, that is set to be not visible when holstered in the melee slot options. This can also cause a small time of immobility after throwing and catching the spear back. Media Warframe Plains of Eidolon Easy Fishing Guide to Maximize Ostron Standing How to start Fishing! Plains of Eidolon (Warframe) BEST Ostron Rep Farming Methods! (Warframe) External Links *Fishing Locations from Semlar (mobile friendly) Patch History Spear Fishing HUD Changes: *We’ve added a sophisticated new HUD to aid in your aquatic hunt for brains, bones, and delicious spleen! Selecting a Spear in your Gear wheel will open the Fishing HUD where you can switch between Spear, Dye, and Bait on the fly. *Introduced. }} de:Fischen Category:Resources Category:Mechanics Category:Fishing Category:Update 22 Category:Plains of Eidolon